


Beat

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: The power of makeup





	

When Zhenya was twelve, he convinced his friend Nika to let him do her makeup. He had always loved color and they were in her room and bored. He had used his fingers mostly, smudging eyeshadow and trying to make her look pretty. Nika liked it well enough to make out with him afterwards so he called it a win. 

He started playing with makeup on himself a few years later, taught himself decent enough English to write and post pictures on Myspace. When YouTube came along, he easily transitioned to making videos and vlogging about his life. 

People called him a beauty guru and he gave advice to magazines and on TV. He was famous for his makeup skills, famous for his own sense of style, and famous for the way he didn’t give a fuck.

Still if anyone told him then that fifteen years later he’d be bent over Kim Kardashian’s face, contouring it to death because fucking Mario wanted a vacation, he never would have believed them.


End file.
